It is proposed to study the complexing of the nucleohistones with DNA in the chromatin by Laser Raman Spectroscopy. This histone-DNA complex apparently controls the rate of branches of genetic information from the chromosomes to the organelles. This regulation may be important in control of cancerous growth since the lysine-rich fraction of the histones completely blocks synthesis in the specific case of RNA. A knowledge of the structure of the histone DNA complex and the nature of the molecular interactions should lead to the possibility of better control of cancerous cell growth.